All Spells and when they're used
Accio - Summoning Spell Accio Firebolt Harry cried, and he ducked behind the rock to avoid more flames. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Aguamenti - Water Making Spell "Here, have a drink, you two," Dumbledore said to them. Aguamenti he said, and instantly the goblets filled. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Alarte Ascendi "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Alfie roared, and said Alarte Ascendi. Instantly the Death Eater was flung up to the ceiling Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Alohomora - Unlocking Charm Alohomora Hermione said, and instantly the door opened, revealing a large, three-headed dog. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Anapneo - Airway Clearing Charm "It's ok, Marcus," Slughorn boomed, Anapneo he chanted, and instantly the peasant flew out of his mouth Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Anteoculatia - Antler Hex "Oi, Pansy, stop teasing her!" Alfie shouted, before saying Anteoculatia. Instantly, Pansy grew huge antlers Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Antidisapparatio - Anti-Disapparation Jinx Antidisapparatio Alfie heard Hermione mutter Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Aparecium - Revealing Charm "Reveal yourself," Alfie heard Snape mutter Aparecium Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Aqua Eructo - Water Squirting Charm "Sam, check this waterslide out," Alfie shouted, and yelled Aqua Eructo Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Arania Exumai - Arachnid Blasting Curse Petrificus Totalus Alfie yelled, but when nothing happened, Harry shouted Arania Exumai. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Arresto Momentum - Soft-Falling Charm "We're dead," Sam said simply, but Hermione suddenly shouted Arresto Momentum. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Ascendio - Ascending Charm Ascendio Harry yelled, and he flew up instantly out of the water, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Avada Kedavra - Killing Curse AVADA KEDAVRA!" ''Alfie yelled, and instantly the Death Eater duelling Hermione crumpled to their knees, dead, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Avifors - Bird-Transfiguring Spell "I've found out a way to test it," Alfie said to Sam, before saying '''Avifors. Sam was transfigured instantly into a large, elegant bird Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Avis - Bird Conjuring Charm "Ah, now Viktor, the famous player," he grabbed Viktor's wand, and said Avis. A massive flock of birds appeared Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Battio Bogey - Bat-Bogey Hex "GET OFF HIM!" Ginny screamed Battio Bogey. Instantly a hilarious sight emerged as the bogeys grew wings and started pecking Snape. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Baubillious - Lighting Charm Baubillious Alfie said, and the baubles instantly lit up, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Bedazzle - Bedazzling Hex Bedazzle the man said, and the Cloak instantly concealed itself Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Bellue - Blue-Bell Flames "STOP!" Hermione shrieked, before saying Bellue. Instantly, a ring of blue flames surrounded the five of them Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Bombarda - Explosion Curse "Come on, free me then," Sirius said, and Hermione said Bombarda. The wall exploded, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Bombarda Maxima - Maximum Explosion Curse "Come out, come out," Umbridge said, and Alfie gestured for the others to climb the wall. Alfie hoisted Hermione up straight before Umbridge said in a taunting voice Bombarda Maxima. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Brackium Emendo - Bone-Healing Charm "Just sit straight," Lockhart said, Brackium Emendo. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Heado Bubbilious - Bubble-Head Charm All around the hall, there were rebounding screams of Heado Bubbilious as the smell hit them Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Bubblo - Bubble-producing charm Bubblo Ron said cheerily, but a huge purple bubble emerged from his fractured wand Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Calvario - Hair-loss curse CALVARIO!"'' Pansy shouted, but Alfie reacted instantly by yelling '''Protego Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Cantis - Singing Charm "We need to prepare the castle," McGonagall said, Cantis, she said, and the nearest suit of armour suddenly came to life Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Carpe Retractum - Seize and Pull Charm Carpe Retractum, Harry said and the spear was forced out of Snape's hand, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Kaproun - Caterwauling Jinx Kaproun Alfie muttered Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Cave Inimicum - Wailing Charm Cave Inimicum, Antimuggliato'' Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Cistem Aperio - Chest opener Charm '''Cistem Aperio Tom said, and the chest instantly unbolted Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Colloportus- Locking Spell Colloportus' ''Hermione shouted, and the door sealed itself closed instantly, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Colovaria - Colour-Change Charm "Well, I think this needs somee celebration," Dumbledore said, and shouted '''COLOVARIA, and the Slytherin banners instantly changed red, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Confringo - Blasting Curse "GET OFF HIM!" Hermione shrieked, and yelled Confringo, sending Nagini flying before shouting ' Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Confundo- Confundus Charm Confundo, Alfie whispered, and the light hit the guard, who stumbled and said "Yep, they're clear, boss Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Oculi Stultorum- Conjunctivitus Curse Oculi Stultorum Alfie whispered, and instantly gooped pink spots appeared horridly on Bellatrix's Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Praemium Flamma - Cracker Jinx Praemium Flamma Sayef shouted from somewhere in the murk, and the white light above the smoke exploded Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Crinus Muto - Hair-Changing Charm Alfie pointed his wand at his head, waved it and said Crinus Muto. Instantly his hair slicked back, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Crucio - Cruciatus Curse "OI, DON'T CALL HER THAT YOU -" Alfie said a word that made Harry gasp, "OH," Crucio. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Mucus ad Nauseam - Curse of the Bogies "Come back here, you" Malfoy jeered to Harry, "Well, you won't. Well then," Mucus ad Nauseam. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Stare Cadent - Cushioning Charm "NOOO!" Sam shouted, but it suddenly seemed like time had stopped as Hermione said Stare Cadent Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Defodio - Gouging Spell Defodio Harry whispered sadly, and he placed Dobby's body carefully into the recently opened hole Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Deletrius - Eradication Spell DELETRIUS Amos shouted harshly, the spell devouring the bushes and revealing Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Densaugeo - Tooth-Growing Spell Alfie shouted Densaugeo, but Malfoy retaliated by Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Depulso - Banishing Charm Depulso Adam yelled, and Thorfinn Rowle was sent flying to the wall, followed by Alfie shouting Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Descendo - Collapsing Charm "Mum, why do we need to get out of bed this early?" Ron complained, and he said Descendo, pointing his Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Deprimo - Explosion Charm "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Alfie shouted wildly. DEPRIMO Hermione shouted, and the floor collapsed Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Diffindo - Severing Charm "Oh, for god's sake, Alfie, stop moaning, you should be glad," Ron complained, and said Diffindo, to try and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Diminuendo - Shrinking Charm Diminuendo Nigel shouted, but the charm was instantly countered by Colin's shout of Expelliarmus Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Dissendium - Passage Opening Charm "Why the hell won't this open?" Ron asked, Dissendium, he then added Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Non Ingredietur - Disillusionment Charm "No, Crabbe, look at this," Malfoy laughed, and said Non Ingredietur, rendering himself invisible Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Draconifors - Dragon Transfiguration Charm "Look, Harry, I'll turn Albus into a dragon," Luke laughed, before saying Draconifors Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Aqua Amittere - Drought Charm Aqua Amittere, Alfie shouted, blocking the jet of water, before yelling ' Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Ducklifors - Ducklifors Jinx "This'll stop them," Sam said, and yelled Ducklifors Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Duro - Hardening Charm Avada Kedavra, Alfie yelled behind him, followed by Hermione yelling Duro Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Aurem Crispum - Ear-shrivelling Curse Aurem Crispum, Alfie yelled at Snape, but when Adam glared at him, Alfie whispered, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Ebublio - Ebublio Jinx Ebublio Alfie yelled when finished, and Malfoy's bloated face erupted into bubbles Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Engorgio - Engorgement Charm Engorgio Moody exclaimed, and the spider instantly bloated up Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Engorgio Skullus - Skull Engorgement Charm "Well, I'll make his head even bigger now," Sam exlaimed, and shouted, Engorgio Skullus Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Entomorphis - Insect Transfiguration Charm Entomorphis Alfie yelled at Rita, but she suddenly vanished from sight Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Episkey - Healing Charm "Oh, don't worry, Harry," Tonks said, and incanted Episkey Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Epoximise - Sticking Charm Epoximise Alfie shouted from behind the statue, dodging Crabbe's Killing Curse Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Erecto - Tent Building Charm Erecto Hermione said, and started to mutter things like Antiapparatio'' Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Evanesco - Vanishing Spell '''Evanesco Alfie said to the trio, and they all turned invisible, " Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Everte Statum - Flinging Charm Everte Statum Malfoy yelled, and Alfie was sent flying backwards before shouting Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Expecto Patronum - Patronus Charm Alfie thought of him dancing with Hermione and yelled, Expecto Patronum. The silver toucan erupted from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Expelliarmus - Disarming Charm , giving time for Alfie to roll out and yell Expelliarmus Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Expulso - Expulso Charm Expulso, Dolohov shouted, but Sam blocked it by shouting Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Macilentum Featherio - Feather-light Charm Macilentum Featherio, Alfie said, pointing his wand at Luke's bag Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Fianto Duri - Strengthening Charm Fianto Duri Alfie whispered, and the Shield Charm burst with light and easily deflected the curse Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Finite - Spell effect remover charm Finite Lucius Malfoy shouted, and instantly the otter and eagle disintegrated, but Alfie's toucan soared Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Finite Incantatem - General Counter-Spell Alfie dived into Hermione, pushed her away and shouted Finite Incantatem Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Welle Flamma - Firestorm Curse Welle Flamma Alfie shouted, and the huge ring of fire erupted from his wand, engulfing enemies Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Flagrate - Fire-Writing Charm "Harry, watch this," Luke said to his brother, and growled Flagrate. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Tittilatio Ignus - Fire-Tickling Charm Alfie and Hermione turned round to find Harry torturing Albus by roaring Tittilatio Ignus Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Flipendo Duo - Knockback Jinx Duo Flipendo Duo Sayef shouted, and the jinx overpowered Rowle's Killing Curse and flung him Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Flipendo Tria - Knockback Jinx Trio FLIPENDO TRIA Alfie roared, and, followed by Hermione's petrifiying curse Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Aera Saltu - Flying Charm Aera Saltu all the children were shouting, and the air was filled up with flying kids, but Luke was nowhere Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Fumos - Smokescreen Spell Alfie yelled Crucio, before blocking the Stunner with Fumos Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Furnunculus - Pimple Jinx , while Harry shouted Furnunculus Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Crescendum Capillus - Fur charm Crescendum Capillus the kids were chanting at the now helpless Albus. Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Geminio - Geminio Charm Geminio Alfie shouted, Geminio, Geminio, Geminio. The planes entered the airspace just as Alfie and Sam The Infiltration Glacius - Freezing Hex Glacius! Alfie yelled, Avada Kedavra, Crucio, Reducto, Flipendo Tria. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Glacius Duo - Freezing Hex Glacius Duo, Alfie heard Sayef saying, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Glacius Trio - Freezing Hex GLACIUS TRIO Sam shouted across the wind, pointing his wand at the tyre of Delphi's Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Glisseo - Flattening Charm 'Wait,' Hermione stopped Alfie. She pointed her wand at the stairs, Glisseo Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Grenipompa - Green Sparks Grenipompa Harry whispered, sending sparks into the air, leaving them lingering above Fleur's body. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harmonia Nectere Passus Harmonia Nectere Passus Draco chanted Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince